


Nothing But Feelings

by allmylovesatonce



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylovesatonce/pseuds/allmylovesatonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mindy had been the one who was jealous on the double date with Jamie and Lucy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But Feelings

Mindy didn’t notice anything when he’d come early to her apartment. She’d maybe felt some little flutter when he told her she looked nice. _Maybe_. But it wasn’t like she loved him. They were barely even friends. Hell, she’d set Danny up on this double date. Mindy most certainly did not have feelings for Danny.

She tried to focus on what Jamie was saying. Jamie was sweet. She really enjoyed their time together when they weren’t with Lucy. And with Lucy distracted, she could really have a good conversation with him. The big problem was Danny. Wasn’t he supposed to be heartbroken or something? Why was he mooning over Lucy like nothing had happened? And if it was so easy for him to get over Eyepatch, why was he doing it with Lucy and not her?

Whoa. That is not what she meant at all. She didn’t want Danny. He was gross and sweaty. They were friends. There was nothing more to it. Sure she’d had people ask her if anything had ever happened between them but no, certainly not. She could never be with Danny. She couldn’t even picture that.

Except that sometimes she could in fact picture it. And it wasn’t that bad. Danny was attractive for sure. He was caring and kind at times too. He’d helped her build the bunk bed for Gwen. He’d stayed with her when she found out Josh was a cheating asshole. There was a whole side to Danny that Mindy had never known existed until recently. She couldn’t lie and say it didn’t pique her interests. But did she have feelings for him? Hell no.

Mindy looked at them chattering away almost privately, with little smirks on their faces. “Um, guys there are four of us here at this table…” Mindy interjected.

“Sorry. Danny’s helping me plan where I’m gonna get my tattoo!” Lucy stated excitedly.

Mindy scoffed. “What? Danny you hate tattoos.” Danny just shrugged in response before turning back toward his conversation with Lucy. Her interference had done nothing. Why was everyone so interested in her? Why was _he_ so interested in her? Yeah she was nice and attractive, but so was Mindy. But Danny’d never looked at Mindy the way he was currently looking at Lucy. Ugh, why was it suddenly bothering her so much now?

She looked away from Danny over to Jamie who was looking at her expectantly. Crap, he’d obviously asked her something but she was spaced out thinking about Danny. Stupid Danny. She felt bad. She’d set up this double date after all. She thought it would be a brilliant way to stop Jamie from ignoring her, only now she was basically ignoring him. And over Danny. Seriously what the hell was wrong with her?

Mindy looked over at Danny getting fed some of Lucy’s food. She could feel her stomach clench involuntarily. She felt like she was losing something. She wanted to show Danny that she was basically just as alluring as Lucy so she picked up some of her cod and fed it to Jamie. It was only when he started choking that she pulled her focus back toward Jamie. Jamie ran out of the restaurant to Heimlich himself on one of the meters. Mindy felt ashamed. She didn’t hesitate before she ran after him to try and help him out. As she stood there trying to force the bones out of his throat, she realized she’d nearly killed this man all to prove a point to Danny. How fucked up was that?

She was determined to make it up to Jamie. After dinner, they parted ways and she marched off in the direction of the Empire State Building. It was the most romantic place in New York City, maybe even the world. She was going to go there with Jamie to prove to him (and maybe to herself) how much she wanted to be spending Valentine’s Day with him.

They were near the front of the line when Jamie finally spoke up. “Mindy, are you okay?”

She turned around and looked at him questioningly. “I’m fine. Why?”

“You seem upset. Like maybe you are jealous of how well Danny and Lucy hit it off.”

Mindy scoffed. “Please. I’m not jealous. You think I’d be jealous of someone with her cheekbones?”

Jamie looked at her inquiringly. “That sounded like jealousy.”

Mindy reached out and patted Jamie’s arm. “That’s simply not the case. Look I’ve just been friends with Danny for a while. I just want what’s best for him. If that’s Lucy, then great. Good for them. I’ll give a drunken toast at their wedding saying how they should thank me.”

Jamie shook his head in response. She sounded crazy and she could tell. The line moved and she moved closer to the head. They were really close. She could barely wait to go to the top and make out with Jamie and prove to him and Danny (and again maybe herself) that Jamie was who she needed to be with.

When she was at the actual head of the line, Jamie grabbed her arm and turned her toward him. “Let’s say you’re on death row and you can only see one more person before they electrocute you. Who would it be?” he asks, spinning some ridiculous hypothetical story. Mindy looks at him skeptically. “Just pretend okay. Who would you want to see?”

She thought about it. Danny’s name certainly popped up in her mind. But then again, he’d been on her mind all night so that seemed circumstantial. “It wouldn’t be Danny, Jamie. I have a lot of friends. Maybe one of them?”

Jamie sighed and tried again. “Mindy tell me I’m crazy. Just tell me convincingly that you don’t have feelings for Danny and I’ll believe you.”

“What are you a lawyer like Lucy? Can you spot a liar a mile away?”

Jamie just looked at her pleadingly. She sighed. “Fine.” She inhaled deeply and exhaled saying, “I don’t have feelings for Danny.” She meant to say it confidently but it came out more defeated.

Jamie nodded sadly. “Yeah, that’s what I thought…”

“Alright, you’re next!” The security guard called out. Mindy started walking toward him but Jamie grabbed her arm and motioned for her to follow him out of line. She hung her head and followed him. Maybe now wasn’t really the right time to go to the most romantic place in the city.

As they walked back to her apartment, Mindy could feel the silence between them. She felt terrible. “I’m really sorry, Jamie.”

He shrugged. “Eh, it’s okay. Really.”

“To be honest, I don’t really know when it happened. I mean we are friends and I do care about him and I really thought that’s all it was. But when I saw him and Lucy basically all over each other at dinner, I don’t know, I was just irrationally pissed at him.”

Jamie laughed softly. “Yeah, I get it.”

Mindy turned on him quickly. “So you _do_ have feelings for Lucy! I knew it,” she said triumphantly.

He looked at her and shook his head. “Still no. I just know what you mean.”

“Oh,” Mindy started. “Well, I’m still sorry for tonight.”

Jamie reached out and patted her on the back. “Don’t be. I get to be the Joan Cusack character in the story of your life. I helped you realize you love Danny.”

Mindy pulled back. “Whoa. I wouldn’t say I _love_ him. I just…” she started explaining before trailing off. Did she love Danny? It might explain the crazy amounts of jealousy that had coursed through her tonight. It would certainly explain why she felt like crying and vomiting when she spotted Danny and Lucy making out on her stoop. Jamie looked at her nervously. She shook her head in disbelief.

“What the hell, you guys?” Mindy screeched. The couple broke apart and looked at them.

Danny stepped back from Lucy and smirked at them. “Hey guys. How’s your night going?”

Jamie looked at Mindy and noted the seething look on her face.

Mindy spoke first, “Kinda not great.”

Jamie jumped in quickly, “Yeah we broke up…”

Lucy looked sad for them and Danny’s face was blank. Mindy couldn’t stop glaring at him. “There’s no kissing on my stoop. That’s a direct quote from my super!” She yelled as she stomped up the stairs past Danny and Lucy. She opened the door and turned back quickly. “Thanks for a nice night, Jamie.” She noted his sad nod before marching inside.

She was up and in her apartment kicking her shoes off when she heard the knock. She contemplated not answering. If it was who she thought it was (and who she kind of hoped it was) then he knew she was there.  She stood in front of the door just waiting. He knocked again. “Mindy. Open up.”

She couldn’t wait any longer. She finally opened the door to see him standing there looking thoroughly kissed. It made her feel sick again. She walked away from him and into the kitchen. Maybe wine would help. “Why are you here?” She started fiddling around with things in her kitchen to make it seem like she was busy.

Danny came in and closed the door behind him. “I forgot my gloves here,” Danny explained. “Also, I wanted to see if you were okay.” She stopped and looked up at him uncertainly. He walked over to stand at the island across from her. “I didn’t know if I needed to go beat up Jamie.”

Mindy shook her head. “And why would you do that?”

“Well if he hurt you…” Danny started, trailing off at her demeanor. She was determined to not let him let him get too close. After her revelation tonight, she didn’t think that would end well.

“What? You’d go beat him up? Do you feel like you have to look out for me every time one of my boyfriends does something? Like with Josh. I don’t need your pity, Danny,” Mindy said firmly, stomping away from the kitchen.

Danny turned around to face her. She could tell by his stupid face that he was very confused by what was happening. Mindy turned back to face him and sighed. “Why don’t you just leave and go make out with your girlfriend some more. Maybe not at my home this time.”

Danny looked at her confusedly. “What is wrong with you? You asked me to go on this date to distract Lucy so you could have your precious time with Jamie. And I did that. Sorry if I tried to get something out of it. But I did everything you asked me to. Why are you yelling at me?”

“Because I love you!” Mindy yelled at him before fully realizing what she said. She clapped her hand over her mouth and quickly looked away from him. She hadn’t planned to give that much away yet. When she chanced a look at Danny, she could see he was shocked.

“You do?” He asked in a small voice.

Mindy just shrugged and nodded, “Yeah.” She stood there, looking anywhere but at him. She was counting down the seconds until he left. She knew it was coming. There was no way that he was actually going to stick around after she blurted something like that. When she heard footsteps she assumed it was him leaving until they were getting closer to her.

She looked up just in time to see him cup her face in his hands and bring his mouth down on hers. His lips were soft but firm against hers. She was too shocked to do anything. Her hands were still crossed across her body. Her eyes were still open and were now staring at his cheek. Around the time he started to pull back, she came to her senses. Her arms untangled themselves and wrapped around his neck pulling him back to her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, daring to deepen the kiss. She didn’t realize how long she’d wanted to kiss Danny until his hands were roving over her body and her tongue was in his mouth.

When she finally needed some air, she pulled back and looked at him. He rested his forehead against hers. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

She moved her head away from his to look him in the eye. “It didn’t seem like I was the only one holding something back there.”

Danny chuckled. “Yeah, I guess not.”

Mindy looked away. “But then again I wouldn’t be the only random girl you’ve made out with tonight,” she said, remembering what had happened and feeling her insecurities rise. She backed away from him.

He grabbed her hand and turned her back toward him. “Mindy,” he said gently. “If I had known you were even an option, I never would have agreed to go out with her. I think I love you too.”

Mindy smiled bashfully. She allowed him to pull her back into his arms. “Yeah?”

Danny smiled at her confidently. “Yeah.” He leaned back in for another kiss.

When they broke apart, Mindy sighed. “Wow. What a weird Valentine’s Day…”

Danny laughed. “What if I take you out tomorrow? For Valentine’s Day?”

Mindy shook her head at him. “But Danny tonight is…” she stopped as she realized his meaning. She smiled brightly at him. “I think I’d like that.”

Danny returned her smile. “Great. Then it’s a date.” She went up on her toes to kiss him again. After a while he finally said, “I better go. If I’m going to be going on a date tomorrow then I’m going to have to get into work early.” He kissed her deeply again at the door. He looked at her lovingly as he cupped her cheek with his hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Mindy repeated his words from before. “It’s a date,” she said with a smile. After she closed the door behind him, she leaned against it, resting her head there. She sighed happily. “It’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Harry & Mindy and I got inspired to write this! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought! :)
> 
> You can find me here: http://allmylovesatonce.tumblr.com/


End file.
